


Boy, Was I Wrong

by hiddencorners



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru thinks back to the fateful day that Haruhi stumbled upon the Third Music Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, Was I Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was watching the first ep again (For RP research :) ). What was Hikaru thinking when he took off Haruhi's glasses? So, this is only pure speculation XD. I hope Hikaru isn't that OOC. I'm used to writing Haruhi's POV because I RP her in a forum I frequent. Anyway, turn your attention to the ficlet and enjoy Ü!

Now that I have thought about it, I already had a hunch that Fujioka Haruhi was not a male, geeky scholarship student that stumbled upon the Host Club by accident.

She completely fooled everyone – except for Kyoya-senpai at the time – with her short mane, husky voice, and lack of curves. I even thought that her eyes would be tiny if she didn't have any glasses on.

Boy, was I wrong.

Her eyes were oval-shaped, not small like I assumed. This scrawny thing had long eyelashes; very uncommon for a guy to have possession of. Her irises were a light shade of brown; almost matching her hair.

I'll admit it. I took my sweet time looking into those orbs thinking that " _There's no way that a guy could have `those` kind of eyes…_ "

It was strangely captivating to watch her blink and arch an eyebrow; as if she was thinking, _What is he staring at?_

I broke out of the trance when _Tono_ ordered us to give "Fuijioka-kun" a standard uniform for "him" to wear.

My suspicions were proven to be true when Haruhi shooed Kaoru and me out of the changing room.

Now, a guy wouldn't do that? Would he?


End file.
